implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris Birsakov (History of Margovya)
) |birth_place = Amazona, Pontival, Margovya |spouse = Konrada Mazina (1977-1984; divorced) Mara Shchpalova (1988-present) |religion = |profession = actor, director, producer, talent manager, entrepreneur}} Boris Faddeyevich Birsakov (born November 5, 1956) is a Margovyan actor, film and television producer, director, talent manager and entrepreneur. He started off as an ordinary fine arts scholar in the Davydov Institute of Fine Arts until he was discovered by the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network after winning the annual One-Man Film Creation Competition in the Institute. As an actor, he is famous for his roles in the films Karl in the House (1978), Sex in Mind XX (1979), Wrecking Ball (1983), Blow Jab (1990), Mark My Word (1991), Mark My Word's''' (1993), ''Division of the Empire (1999), Party Like It's 1999 (2000), (2005), The Carbombyan Job (2007), Limelight (2011) and Total Recall (2012). Birsakov is also a successful talent manager and some of his current talents include , , , , , and . He is also a successful entrpreneur and is the owner of famous Margovyan businesses, including Eat Me Restaurant and Bistro, Coffee in the House and Wake Me Up Hotel and Inn. His eldest son, is also a famous actor. Biography Birth and Early Life Boris Birsakov was born in Amazona, Pontival on November 5, 1956 to musician Faddey Birsakov (March 8, 1920 - October 15, 1974) and seamstress Olga Rambuva-Birsakova (born January 3, 1937). He has four younger brothers, Maksim (born May 4, 1958), Oleg (born April 12, 1964), Andrey (born August 12, 1965) and Matvey (born November 22, 1967). He also has one younger sister, Yelizaveta (born October 24, 1974). Boris attended Pontival State University High School until he graduated in 1974, before being granted a scholarship in Davydov Institute of Fine Arts, finishing a bachelor's degree in 1978 and a master's degree in 1982. Acting Career Personal Life When he was in college, Birsakov dated 14-year-old Konrada Mazina, and eventually impregnated her in late 1976. Because of the impending child in Mazina's womb, Birsakov married Mazina in May 5, 1977, and Mazina gave birth to their eldest son, , three days later. During their marriage, they had five more children, namely Ravil (born August 16, 1978), Lavrenty (born October 12, 1979), Mark (born October 12, 1979), Aleksei (born December 6, 1980) and Maria (born April 1, 1984) and during this period, Mazina also rose to fame as an actress. However, Birsakov was charged for physical torture by his wife in November 23, 1984, and filed a divorce, which took effect in December 18, 1984. Less than a year after the divorce, Birsakov met and dated actress . their relationship went on as they co-star in the television series in 1986, until Birsakov proposed to Shchpalova in January 2, 1988. Their wedding took place on October 11, 1988, Shchpalova's 24th birthday, and their first honeymoon took place on November 5, 1988, Birsakov's 32nd birthday. Birsakov had nine more children with Shchpalova, namely Pavel (b. 1989), Gavril (b. 1990), Kiril (b. 1990), Alexa (b. 1992), Konrad (b. 1994), Fadia (b. 1995), Timofey (b. 1996), Darya (b. 2000), and Ruma (b. 2006). Birsakov and Shchpalova celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary on October 11, 2013 with family, friends and fellow actors in their residence in Fyodorov, Quintin del Pan. Filmography Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya)